character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Neo Politan (Canon, Composite)/ZeroTC01
Summary One of the antagonists of the RWBY series, Neo Politan, typically referred to as Neo, is a silent associate of Cinder Fall, formerly working under the nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick. Though not much is known about her backstory or the reason why she never speaks, she is frequently shown to express a confident and provocative demeanor, often toying around with inferior opponents. However, this doesn't stop her from taking legitimate threats seriously, even fleeing or standing down whenever she is outmatched. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 8-C | Likely 8-A | At least High 2-A, likely 1-A Name: Neo Politan (alternatively spelt "Neopolitan"), Neo Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: Late teens to early 20s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat, Weapon Mastery (Of her parasol, Hush, being capable of utilising it as both a weapon and a shield), Vehicular Mastery, Shapeshifting, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Illusion Creation, Teleportation | All previous abilities, Conceptual Destruction, Non-Physical Interaction and Void Manipulation (Anyone who scales to the True Azure would inherently have this ability via powerscaling, as they should be fully capable of interacting with Izanami, if not with True BlazBlue Ragna as well. Can harm Merkava and Vatista, both of whom are in a state of nothingness), Invulnerability Negation (Can harm beings whom exist outside of logic and by-proxy are immune to conventional weaponry, such as Rachel and Ragna, using Hush), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 9 and likely 10), Regeneration Negation (High-Godly, likely True-Godly), Healing Negation and Resurrection Negation (Via scaling to Ruby and Weiss, who are able to permanently put down System XX. Can harm the likes of Es and Noel), Resistance to: Space-Time Manipulation, BFR, Sealing, Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Could withstand attacks from Azrael, which are so powerful, they literally break the Laws of Physics), Conceptual Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Spatial Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Can withstand strikes from Yukianesa, which can erode one's life and freeze the likes of Azrael at intensities restricting the motion of atoms. Also able to withstand shots from Bolverk, which can pierce through space and detonate Armagus-based explosions), Paralysis Inducement (Capable of fighting Hakumen without passively being paralysed by his mere presence), Immortality Negation, Regeneration Negation, Healing Negation, Soul Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation and Reality Warping (Can withstand and resist the Azure Grimoire, which can cause irreversible damage to one’s soul, effectively negating any potential form of recovery, control causality and destiny, as well as cause ruptures of different phenomena. Nox Nyctores like Yukianesa and Bolverk are also capable of the former), Fear Inducement and Perception Manipulation (Unfazed by Ragna and the Azure’s mere presence, which previously scared Platinum and Mai and caused Litchi to sink into a pit of darkness), Attack Negation (Can permanently damage Es, to whom any harm caused simply “never happened”), Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Absorption (Should be able to resist The Izayoi, which can absorb one’s light, as well as induce and place death in its target’s mind. Should scale to the various characters who can fight Izanami as if she was a regular opponent. Should be unaffected by the presence of Celica, who can passively nullify one’s powers, suppress the forces of the Boundary and nullify seithr. Should be able to resist Hilda’s ability to absorb one’s very EXS/Existence, which works even on nonexistent entities and scales to her own Conceptual Manipulation), Technological Manipulation, Transmutation, Statistics Reduction, Madness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Should be capable of fighting and tanking attacks from seithr clones made by Es and System XX. Seithr was stated to be extremely poisonous, also being capable of reducing one’s power, causing addiction and deteriorating bodies), Plot Manipulation (Scales to the numerous characters who underwent their Central Fiction arcade mode stories, in which they were unaffected by Nine manipulating the events of her fabricated world, in a similar manner to a story. Moreover, she was in control of every single thing that was occurring within it, with Azrael pointing out in his own story that all of what he went through during Act 1 was nothing but, well, an act), Precognition and Cosmic Awareness (Scaling to multiple characters whom are unpredictable to Susano'o, who is aware of and has Observed every single one of the infinite possibilities and futures), Existence Erasure and Void Manipulation (Could tank attacks from The Insulator, Hyde’s primary method of attacking) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Confirmed by Word of God to be capable of defeating Mercury in a fight. Casually defeated Yang, and would have killed her if it wasn't for Raven's interference. Superior to Ruby, even overwhelming her with help from Roman, and is also superior to the latter) | At least Large Building level (Noted to be stronger than before. Fought and pressured Base Cinder) | Likely Multi-City Block level (Much like her main series self, Neo should be superior to most Beacon Academy students, most notably Team RWBY) | At least High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level (Alongside Elizabeth, Neo was in charge of guiding the participants of the "Stamp Ralley" to the goal of the competition, which requires two conditions to be fulfilled, the only relevant one here being that the participants must prove themselves worthy of reaching it. Of course, the only way to do so is by putting up a sufficiently good fight against the team of Neo and Elizabeth, which was shown on-screen only once when they were challenged by Naoto, Heart and Yumi. However, it's likely that the duo fought multiple others, as after the final battle with Susano'o had ended, we see various characters such as Ragna, Rachel, Team RWBY, Hyde, Yu, etc. reaching the goal, which would require each of them to go through the "Elevator Girls". This is even supported by Elizabeth saying to Naoto that she would "entertain" the other participants who reach them with "all her strength", and Akatsuki questioning if there were anymore opponents left upon reaching the goal. Should at least be comparable to Jubei, a wielder of Hihiirokane, which is a sword with power stated to be beyond "all definitions" of space and time, which, depending entirely on interpretation, could include the concepts of space and time as a whole) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Easily dodged attacks from Yang and Ruby. Presumably able to keep up with the likes of Mercury) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Far faster than before. Gave Cinder a hard time keeping up with her) | Unknown | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant (Kept up with several characters this fast) Lifting Strength: Class K | At least Class K | Unknown | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant Striking Strength: Large Building Class | At least Large Building Class | Likely Multi-City Block Class | At least High Multiversal+, likely Outerversal Durability: Large Building level (Could withstand strikes from Mercury. Deflected multiple hits from the likes of Yang and Ruby) | At least Large Building level (Received little to no damage from her battle with Cinder) | Likely Multi-City Block level | At least High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level Stamina: High (Has participated in a number of fights without showing much signs of fatigue, notably when she easily defeated Yang and fought on par with Cinder) | Extremely High (Was likely able to contend with a number of characters comparable to her alongside Elizabeth, and even after the battle that was actually showcased in the extra story, she still hadn't shown any real signs of fatigue) Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range with Hush. At least Tens of Meters w/ Overactive Imagination. Standard Equipment: Hush (Her umbrella, which acts as a weapon, a shield and a sheath for her blades) Intelligence: Above Average | At least Genius combatant (In the version 2.0 extra story of Cross Tag Battle, Neo was heavily implied to have fought a significant number of characters with varying levels of skill alongside Elizabeth, likely including the likes of Ragna, Rachel, Yu, Hyde, Team RWBY, etc. consecutively, which should put her at an at least comparable level of skill to them) Weaknesses: Prone to toying around with her opponent if she doesn't perceive them as a threat. Overusing her Aura causes it to deplete, potentially rendering her significantly weakened. Furthermore, taking a sufficient number of significant attacks from her opponent also causes it to deplete. Though her Semblance can create illusive copies of herself and her allies, attacking them causes the illusion to shatter like glass. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Semblance - Overactive Imagination:' The manifestation of an individual's own unique powers, said to either be inherited or representative of their personality. Neo's Semblance is Overactive Imagination, the ability to create physical illusions accurately representing objects of her choice, which she often uses to disguise herself or, usually during battle, fool others with copies of herself and/or her allies, also demonstrating the ability to seemingly teleport using this. In BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle, Neo's Semblance appears to be far more powerful, being able to deceive warriors with Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Precognition, Cosmic Awareness, hundreds to thousands of years of experience, etc. Key: Volume 2-3 | Volume 6 | RWBY Manga | BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Gallery Neo Current V6 13 ProfilePic.png|Neo's current outfit starting from Volume 6 D8OeM6aVUAAS3GX.jpg|Roman and Neo in RWBY: Amity Arena Manga 15, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, and Neopolitan.jpg|Neo in the RWBY Manga Others Notable Victories: The-One-Above-All (Marvel Comics) - TOAA's Profile (Both were at 1-A, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Tsubaki Yayoi (BlazBlue) - Tsubaki's Profile (Cross Tag Battle versions were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2